1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image sensing apparatus and method for picking up the image of a subject and recording an image signal (inclusive of digital image data and an analog video signal), which represents the image of the subject, on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera (inclusive of a digital still camera which records image data representing the image of a subject on a memory card or the like, and a movie camera which records a moving signal representing the image of a subject on magnetic tape) is provided with a shutter-release button and a shutter switch, etc., and records digital image data and an analog video signal, which represent the image of the subject, on a recording medium in response to pressing of the shutter-release button.
In any case, an image signal representing the image of a subject will not be recorded on a recording medium unless a shutter-release operation is performed by the user (e.g., unless the shutter-release button is pressed by the user""s finger).
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to so arrange it that an image signal representing the image of a subject can be recorded on a recording medium without having a user press a shutter-release button.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, the foregoing object is attained by providing an image sensing apparatus comprising: an image sensing device for sensing the image of a subject, which is located ahead of the photographer on the line of sight of the photographer, and outputting an image signal representing the image of the subject; a halt detector for detecting that motion of the line of sight of the photographer has halted; and a recording controller for performing control in such a manner that the image signal output from the image sensing device will be recorded on a recording medium in dependence upon detection of halting of motion of the line of sight of the photographer by the halt detector.
The first aspect of the present invention provides also a method suited to the above-described apparatus. Specifically, the method comprises the steps of: sensing the image of a subject, which is located ahead of the photographer on the line of sight of the photographer, and outputting an image signal representing the image of the subject; detecting halting of motion of the line of sight of the photographer; and recording the image signal, which is obtained by sensing the image of the subject, on a recording medium in dependence upon detection of halting of motion of the line of sight of the photographer.
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, whether motion of the line of sight of the photographer has halted is detected. If the line of sight of the photographer has stopped moving, the image signal representing the image of the subject is recorded on a recording medium.
When the photographer does not press a shutter-release button, the image signal representing the image of the subject can be recorded on a recording medium. Thus, what the photographer is looking at can be recorded on the recording medium. For example, if photography is repeated over a fixed period of time, the action of the photographer can be recorded.
Motion of the photographer""s line of sight over a distance that is less than a predetermined distance may be detected as halting of the line of sight. If the line of sight is not completely halted, the image of subject can be recorded.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.